pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Emotion Power Pretty Cure!
Emotion Power Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is emotions, growing up and friendship. Story The Land of Emotion was the land that is powered by the emotional power of many worlds and always shared it out with the worlds with theirs but when the world is attacked by Queen Blank and her crew who steal away the emotions of the land the only one to get away was Emoción who escaped with the Emotibeads to find the cures of Emotion to save the kingdom. Characters Pretty Cures Esperanza Adela/Cure Joy A hyper active, fun loving and sweet adoptive daughter of two CEOs of a clothing company. She barely gets to see her parents though but the three set aside a week each month for them to be together. In civilian form, she has waist length chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Joy, her hair becomes shorter in a bob with two short curls near her eyes turning blue and her eyes turn hazel. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Emotion Power! The emotion that gives hope! Cure Joy!" * Attack: "Joyful Sunshine!" Lillie Corwin /Cure Sorrow A 16 year old beauty of the school. Her parents own a Stage school dedicated to help children who want to make it big in movies, stage, dance etc. She's a dancer mostly tap and ballet but she's also taking modern. She's sort a sappy girl who loves love novels and soap operas. In civilian form, she has short ash blonde hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Sorrow, her hair becomes bob length turning dark blue and her eyes turn blue. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Emotion Power! The emotion that helps drive people to let go! Cure Sorrow!" * Attack: "Sorrow Downpour!" Kelsi Croft /Cure Compassionate Kelsi is a total matchmaker either to make people friends or to help people find their true love, she is nicknamed 'Cupid' around school. Her parents run the post office of the town and she is usually the one to get her two step siblings up for school since they are very busy. She hopes one day to make a wedding shop. In civilian form, she has short scarlet hair and brown eyes. As Cure Compassionate, her hair grows slightly longer turning magenta and her eyes turn pink * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Emotion Power! The emotion the helps gear people towards kindness! Cure Compassionate!" * Attack: "Compassionate Heartbeat!" Vivian Stern/Cure Disgust A fashionista of the school who runs the fashion club. She tends to judge people on their outfits which is why she decided not to be on a team with Lillie and Esperanza seeing as though Kelsi is the only one with style. In civilian form, she has short blonde hair in a bob and green eyes usually wearing a pink scarf. As Cure Digust, her hair becomes forest green in the same style and her eyes become darker and her scarf becomes green. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Emotion Power! The emotion to help you choose the better option! Cure Digust!" * Attack: "Disgust entangle!" Jarrod Conner/Cure Anger An easily angered young man who plays hockey. He is a team player it seems his anger is somewhat gone using his aggression to his advantage on the ice. He has a crush on Vivian. In civilian form, he has short reddish brown hair in spikes and brown eyes. As cure Anger, his hair becomes a brighter shade of red and his eyes become jade green. Dylan Conner/Cure Fear Jarrod's younger brother who is very fearful which makes it hard for him to fight. He is an figure skater and is pretty dang talented but is afraid to do any competitions not having much confidence in himself. In civilian form, he has short auburn hair and violet eyes. As Cure Fear, his hair becomes lilac and his eyes becomes a brighter shade. Mascots Emoción A young dog which looks like a blue and sky blue Papillon breed with a gold collar with a blue crystal heart on the front and a gold pouch that's deeper than it looks. She's the Princess of the Emotion world who was sent down to find a way to repair everyone's memories and Emotion to the world before her mother loses her memories of her intrusting her most powerful memories to her. Emotionless Queen Blank She is the leader of emotionless who think everyone is better off with no emotion and since emotions are connected to memories in their world she will erase everyone memories and emotions. Slate He's the first to attack. Perite She's the second to attck. Amensia She's the second to attack. Gone He's the third to attack. Baron Barren He's the fourth to attack and is Queen Blank's right hand man. Vacant She's the fifth to attack. Kanjōganai They are the monsters of the day. Items Emotibeads They are the henshin items. They are a heavily beaded bracelet with a large beaded flower with a big circular glass bead in the middle the flower being in the colors of the cures. To Activate they called out "Pretty Cure, Emotion Control!" Emottes They are sphere of emotion and memories that the cures are collecting to save the kingdom. Family Amanda and Josef Adela They are Esperanza's parents who adopted her from Spain. They are CEOs of a clothing company who very busy but are usually home for breakfast to eat with their daughters and take off a week each month to spend with Esperanza. Lydia Adela She is Esperanza's older adoptive older sister from England who is Amanda's niece from her sisters side who died in a boating accident along with her husband and has been afraid of water since. She has long wavy bright blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a braid around the tie and blue eyes. Corina and Lucas Corwin They are Lillie's parents. Her mother owns the popular dance studio, Stars for the Stage that train children for the stage, movies, dancing, ETC while Lucas is a sketch artist. Nina Corwin She is Lillie's younger sister who is the plain jane of the beauties of the family who can't really dance or sing but loves to act and keep her nose in a book but is kind of forced into dancing though since everyone girl in the family dances. Others Zach Jones He is Esperanza's family's butler and chauffeur of the family. He is a very strict man when it comes to running the house hold. Movie Characters Episodes # A talking dog needs my help? Sure Why not? Cure Joy is Born!-When Joy enconters a injured talking dog like fairy asking for help who is she to say no? # The dancer is the second cure? Cure Sorrow is Born! # Let's make you a match! Cure Compassion is Born!The mean fashionista is our new teammate? Cure Digust is born! # I will not team up with horrible fashion people! Cure Digust leaves? # The Easily angered Hokey star is our teammate? Cure Anger is Born! # The Fearful Figure Skater! Cure Fear is Born! Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries